<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gingerbread Fun by Otter_Love_ASL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188738">Gingerbread Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL'>Otter_Love_ASL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shot Sunday [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hailey and Jay decorate some gingerbread. "One-shot Sunday"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead &amp; Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shot Sunday [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gingerbread Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Hailey and Jay decorate gingerbread houses. Related to the other Christmas One-Shots I've been doing this month.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jay," Hailey calls when she walks into their apartment the Sunday before Christmas.</p><p>"Yeah?" Jay calls back from the kitchen.</p><p>"Look what I got for us to do," Hailey tells him while showing him a box.</p><p>"Gingerbread houses?" Jay questions, looking at the colorful box.</p><p>"Yeah," Hailey replies. "There's two in here, we can both do one."</p><p>"Okay," he drawls out, eyebrows raised.</p><p>"Come one. It will be fun, and it could be the start of a new tradition for us," Hailey tells him.</p><p>"Okay, fine," he gives in. "So, this is what you were doing when you were out with Kim?"</p><p>"No, we went out for lunch. I went to the store after that to get this," Hailey grins.</p><p>"When do you want to do these?" Jay asks, taking the box from Hailey to get a better look at it.</p><p>"I was thinking we could do it today. We probably won't have time to do it after today until Christmas Eve."</p><p>"Okay, let's do it," Jay responds, taking the box to the island in the kitchen and opening it.</p><hr/><p>The two detectives take very different approaches in building their gingerbread houses. Jay chooses to put his together first, while Hailey icings the details out first.</p><p>As Jay is putting his house together, the parts are not staying up for him, sliding down as soon as he lets go causing Hailey to laugh at his attempt.</p><p>"Very funny," he grumbles not bothering to look up to her. "Yours is going to be heavier than mine. It probably won't stay up either."</p><p>"Maybe you should use some cans to hold it together until it hardens."</p><p>"Nope, I got it," Jay tells her.</p><p>"Okay," Hailey answers as she places some of the candies on the icing so it can dry before she puts the pieces together.</p><p>"Your icing is too thin," Jay points out when he looks over.</p><p>"It's fine for what I'm doing. I'll make the opening bigger when I'm done with this."</p><hr/><p>After forty minutes, the two detectives are just about finishing up with their respective houses. Jay's house has thick lines and icing dripping down as it was straight up when he tried to trace the pre-printed design. Jay's is also filled with candy decorations.</p><p>Hailey's on the other hand, has thin lines that are neat in comparison to her handwriting, and she doesn't have as much candy on it as she wanted her house to be more precise with the icing.</p><p>"I think they turned out good," she comments.</p><p>"Yeah. Thanks, Hailey."</p><p>Hailey turns to look at him, "For what?" She asks confused.</p><p>"For this. I haven't done this since I was a kid."</p><p>"Another memory?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"What do you think? Another new tradition for us?"</p><p>"I'd like that."</p><p>"Let's clean up. <em>A Year Without A Santa </em>is on soon. I know you love the Heatmiser and Snowmiser parts."</p><p>"They're the best part of the movie," Jay defends.</p><p>"Mmm-hum," Hailey hums. "Sure," she agrees as she starts cleaning up the mess she made while working on her house.</p><p>"You know it," Jay jokes as he cleans up his own mess.</p><hr/><p>"I could get used to this," Jay tells Hailey pulling her into his side as the movie starts.</p><p>"To what?"</p><p>"Traditions with you. Watching movies with you, just relaxing."</p><p>"I like the sound of that," Hailey answers taking her own hand and intertwining it with his, then resting her head on his shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Sorry it's short. I didn't really know what to describe for them while they were decorating. This is the last Christmas related One-Shot for "One-Shot Sunday." If it works out, I will be posting a Christmas fic on Christmas day. I'm also going to be doing some research in the coming days to do a one-shot where one of the characters/couples will be celebrating a night of Hanukkah. So, I hope to have that out before the new year.</p><p>Other stories:</p><p>+ Man's Best Friend: Hiatus- editing to add to AO3. Chapters 1-20 edited. Hoping to be back on track and updating it again before Christmas, if not defiantly before New Years.</p><p>+ Rock Bottom: Hiatus- needs more research and thinking about changing the approach. Also needs a hard edit, don't like how it's turning out. I started on the re-write of chapter 1, but have no idea when it will be published.</p><p>+Silence is a Strange Sound; In-progress- working on chapter 5. Can't wait to share more. Updated on the first of the month. Also, go over there and let me know if I should write their whole week or if I should do the first couple of days they skip to when they are back in Chicago. Only asking here because I like to have at least half of the next chapter written when I post a chapter and I won't be updating SiaSS until January 1, 2021.</p><p>+ A to Z: Completed- being edited for minor things; no major/noticeable changes.</p><p>+Whump prompt by floopdeedoodee (Spelling?): In-progress. On chapter 2 of 5; case-oriented.</p><p>+One-Shot Sunday: If you want to see something, request it.</p><p>+ Awareness One-Shots: Nothing in December that I know about. If there is something that you want to see, let me know, preferably before the day of the actual awareness date.</p><p>Notes:</p><p>1) On my Twitter I have screenshots of detailed information on the characters of PD. I need to add more still, but there is a good bit of information. I'm in the process of organizing my Med and Fire charts to add. Currently doing a re-watch of Fire. Feel free to use that if you are looking for something to make your story canon. Twitter: otter_love_asl Also if you have any good Twitter suggestions in the fandom to follow, let me know. Or if you know other fanfic writer's Twitter.</p><p>2) I'm going to try to be better about using Twitter, so updates on stories, polls for different stories, that kind of thing. There is a poll for 7 Days.</p><p>2) If you want to request something you can contact me on here and Tumblr: Otter-Love-ASL &amp; on AO3 and Twitter: Otter_Love_ASL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>